ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bentina Beakley (2017)
Bentina Beakley, usually referred to as Mrs. Beakley, is a big-boned anthropomorphic duck and the one of the two deuteragonists of in Disney's DuckTales. Description Mrs. Beakley is Webby's grandmother and Scrooge's no-nonsense house keeper, bodyguard, and closest confidant. Beakley has a mysterious past and particular set of skills that goes beyond vacuming and doing windows. She's trained in every martial art and action tactics. Although she often calls Scrooge out, she's the only person he really trusts. Personality Beakley is fierce and fearless housekeeper who is very orderly when keeping the mansion clean, organize and safe. She takes this very seriously as show in the episode Daytrip of Doom! She was very protective over Webby but after the event in Woo-oo! she allows her to go on adventures with Scrooge, Donald, Launchpad, and the nephews. Mrs. Beakley has a dry sarcastic wit, and impressive physical feats. History Years prior to DuckTales, Beakley was once a member of S.H.U.S.H. as Agent 22. She was assigned Scrooge McDuck as a partner to procure a page from the Book of Castle Dunwyn. At the auction, Black Heron had stolen the page and the two chased her to an island base. Beakley was taken captive while Black Heron announced she had made bouncing juice to prepare for world domination. As Scrooge came to her rescue, Beakley drank the juice and eventually destroyed the formula page. She then fought Black Heron starting a fire that amputated the F.O.W.L. chemist's arm. Escaping the fire, Beakley decided to stay in Scrooge's household. She also attended McDuck Enterprises' first annual Christmas Party dancing with the guests. After Duckworth died from unknown causes, Beakley succeeded him as housekeeper of McDuck Manor. Relationships Scrooge McDuck Mrs. Beakley is Scrooge's no-nonsense house keeper, bodyguard, and closest confidant. She takes her job seriously and professionally yet as his employee she is very honest and straight-forward. Though is still polite and respectful, and looks out for him and his well being. Donald Duck Donald Duck first met Mrs. Beakley at the end of Woo-oo! when Beakley talked to her granddaughter, Webby and allowed her to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. Donald who watched this, then gave his nephews permission to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. In Daytrip of Doom! Donald and Beakley got into a fight over house rules. Later Beakley got onto Donald about breaking fire laws, and using up the water bill, causing Donald to order multiple generators for his boat, and Beakley making the remark "He is going to kill himself," and afterwards jokingly laughed. Beakley watched Donald set his boat on fire, and the whole time just sipped her tea. Their first time working together wasn't until Donald showed her the ransom note that Beagle Boys had tossed at him. Later at the end of the episode Donald and Beakley were talking, and seemed to be getting along better then before. Appearances Shorts *Meet Mrs. Beakley! (Short) Season 1 (40%) *1. Woo-oo! *2. Daytrip of Doom! *6. Terror of the Terra-firmians! *15.Jaw$! *16.The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! *17.From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! *19.The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! *22.The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! *23.The Shadow War! Season 2 *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! *6. Last Christmas! *8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! *10. The 87 Cent Solution! *12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! *14. Friendship Hates Magic! Trivia *Mrs Beakley was only been referred as Mrs B by Donald; this was in the episode Woo-oo! and Daytrip of Doom! *This version of Mrs. Beakley is an ex-spy, working for the agency S.H.U.S.H. In the 1960s under the code name Agent 22. Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Agents of S.H.U.S.H. Category:Servants Category:Heroes Category:2017 Characters